reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy? I Don't Think So?/Transcript
(The episode begins with Brock smoking a cigarette and blowing 2 hearts and an arrow pierced through them, as he has a new date coming with the newfound girl of his dreams) Ash: Hey, Brock, can you put the cigarette down?, we need to let's some air outside! Brock: Sorry, Ash, I'm just hyper today and super in love! Ben: What do you mean? Brock: It's the first time ever for me to go out with the girl of my dreams! Eric: Who is it? Brock: Monica Plain, she's a expert on healing, and she loves to be with people and Pokemon, we met since you introduced us to the Tertiary group, I encountered her in the battle against Scythe Commander Darcy, I noticed she had trouble with her brothers and exs, so i gave her a try, we talked and walked for a little bit, we related to each other about hottoes, I asked her if she had a boyfriend, and she said no, which is a win-win for me, so that means I can finally find someone I could put first before any other girl! Gwen: Like Professor Ivy? (Brock freezes, cringes and falls down) Ben: GWEN! Grandpa Max: Gwendolyn! Gwen: What? Brock: Don't mention that name. Ash: You know he doesn't like when we mention You-Know-Who around him, everytime we do, he turns blue, cringes and falls down wrapping his arms around his legs, not wanting to hear the mention of the name. Eric: Does he ever talk about it? Brock: I don't wanna talk about it? Gwen: Look Whatever is, just- Brock: I don't wanna talk about it! Gwen: at Least Ivy didn't make you into a ugly robotic abomination!!!! Brock: Oh,.....that's true! Gwen: Yeah! you better thank Ivy! (We cut to Ben as PhantomBird and Hopgoblin playing Baseball Catch) Hopgoblin: Up Next at bat, Hoppo Froggo! #1, Ready to strike another home run once again! Ben as PhantomBird: Oh No! Famous Pitcher Nick Wario is getting ready to show his rival his world famous fastball, the old number 1, the "OmniBullet"! (Ben as PhantomBird does the OmniBullet, with Hopgoblin trying to hit it, but Tracey grabs it with the baseball glove) Tracey: Strike one! (Tosses the ball to Ben as ?PhantomBird) (Ben as PhantomBird does the OmniBullet again as Hop tries to hit it again, but missed because Tracey catched it) Tracey: Strike two! Better be on your feet! (Tosses the ball again to Ben as PhantomBird) Ben as PhantomBird: Ready to try again, Hop? Hopgoblin: Me tried it before, me will do it again! (Ben as PhantomBird does the OmniBullet one more time as Hop jumps up and hits it, as he runs around the field) Tracey: And Hopgoblin runs around, straight down to Ivy University! (Suddenly there is a clanging, Ben as PhantomBird, Hopgoblin and Tracey see Brock wrapping his arms around his legs again, with pans surrounded by him, as he was do cooking) Brock: Don't mention that name! Tracey: I meant Ivy University. Ben as PhantomBird: I don't think he wants the word, "ivy". Brock: I don't wanna talk about it! Ash (enters the room): I think you should talk about it. Brock: I don’t wanna talk about it! Ash: Come on, Brock, we've known each other for 20 years. Just share with us what happened, please, Brock, tell us what happened after the Orange Island events, why did you come back, what happened? Brock: Fine, it started back after you and Misty left. (Flashback begins where Ash and Misty left, as Brock stayed at Professor Ivy's) Ash: Well then, I guess this a goodbye. (Holds out a hand, while Brock catches it) Brock: Friends to the end, right Ash? Ash: Right. (Misty shares smiles with Professor Ivy, Charity, Hope and Faith) Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika Pika! Misty: Bye Brock! Brock: Thank you, guys! And just make sure you don't forget me, will ya? Brock (voiceover): While you guys left, I was happy with Ivy, Charity, Hope and Faith, even during the Power of One events, I helped out Ivy with a lot of lab equipment, I was happy, I never felt this close to Ivy, until one day... (Flashback continues) Brock: Hey Ivy don't for....... (Brock sees a Conservatory full of mutant plants) Brock: The files are faked! Brock (Voiceover): I should've told you all from the start, Ben thinks that I would be a moron for not warning you, why didn't I? Cause i was scared!! Ivy: Hey, Bro-- Brock: (screams) OH MY GOD, A DISGUSTING MUTANT POISON IVY!!!! Ivy: What?! excuse me?! Brock: DON'T EAT ME IVY! (Screams as he runs away from both the mutant plant and Ivy as flashback ends) Brock: That's why i freak out when i hear Ivy! Ben as PhantomBird: That's nothing compared to what i can do! (does his special power reappearing, which scares the living daylights out of Brock) Brock: (screams like a little girl) MOMMY! (Runs away) THERE'S A BIRD WITH NO LEGS AND WINGS!!! Ben: Well, (times out) That didn't help... Eric: So much for your stupid pranking, you dor-- (gets punched by Ben) Ben: We've got to get Brock to face his fears! That's why i have a plan! we put Brock in a dark warehouse, i go Ghostfreak, i pretend to kidnap Ivy, then when Brock comes face to face with me and Brock, he's gonna be both fighting for his life and scared for his live! if things go to plan! he'll forget about his scariness about Ivy! Tracey: We could try that! I'm in! Hopgoblin: Me in! Ash: I'm in! Eric: Fine, but next time, Ben, don't hit me, it’s hurts! Misty: There room for one more? Gwen: Make that two! Ash: Misty, you wanna join in? Misty: Well, actually we overheard Brock's story and were interested. Ben: That's a great idea, Gwen you can pose as Professor Ivy! Gwen: Why me? Ben: Because Brock was disgusted that Kevin replaced you with the Robot a long time ago. Gwen: Well, fine. Ben: well, what are we doing, let's do this! Gwen, Ash, Misty, Tracey and Hopgoblin (in unison): YEAH! Eric (annoyed): Oy vey. God help us all. (We cut to a clothing store, where Misty helps Gwen with what to pose as Professor Ivy) Misty: Ivy has purple hair. Gwen: Okay, Okay, so what do I need? Misty: You need a purple wig. (Picks out a purple wig and gives it to Gwen) Then you need a probable red strapless bustier (hands her the bustier), a black skirt (hands her the skirt), and some heels (hands her high heels) Gwen: This is all the stuff I need? Misty: Yes! Yes you do, do you want Brock to be cringy forever? Gwen: Fine. (Goes in the dressing room to try it on) (While in the dressing room, someone sneaks by Gwen, as she is suddenly knocked out by a metallic mallet, possessed by Harley Quinn, the Joker's right hand woman and on/off lover) Harley Quinn: (giggling) Misty: Come on, Gwen, let's go, we haven’t got all day! (Door opens behind her) Well, that was fast. (Suddenly, she realizes there's something odd about the girl in the purple wig, red bustier, skirt, and heels) Misty: Hey, Gwen, are you different or did you get a different tan? Woman: Of course I'm different, you hadn’t noticed a long time ago. (Blows an air of pollen at Misty with a kiss) (Misty suddenly falls down, and Harley Quinn pops out of nowhere laughing) Harley Quinn: Way to go, red, that’s a good one! (The Woman was revealed to be Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy) Poison Ivy: I knew we’d bump into one of Brock's old friends. Sure Batman can be a lot of trouble, but Brock I'll have to personally deal with myself! (Flashback to show the same as Brock escaping) Brock: DON'T EAT ME IVY! (Screams as he runs away from both the mutant plant and Ivy) (Suddenly, Ivy is furious at Brock, as she turns to her mutant plant) Ivy: Poor Georgia, did he hurt your feelings? (Caresses her plant) (Then we suddenly see Ivy's skin turn green, her hair red, and we see her clothes removed to reveal her vine covered skin) SPOILER TWIST: Professor Ivy was Poison Ivy this whole time! Poison Ivy: And now I think it's time for more Nature, and the boy who hurt Mother Earth! (Flashback ends, as Ivy is in tears of the heartbreak she suffered) Harley Quinn: Yeah, Yeah, I know how you feel, it's like when I try to be good enough for ol' Mr. J, I end up getting one of his backhand slaps, I could feel cheeks hurtin'! Poison Ivy: Never mind, Harley, for 20 years I spent my life seeing Mother Earth tormented, and the idiot who ran out on me! He's going to pay Harley! Harley Quinn: Yeah baby! Poison Ivy: And you are going to help me with that! Harley Quinn: Wait what was that? Wait a minute, you did lie to him and was gonna kill em anyway! (Scene cuts to the Dark warehouse Ben, Eric and Hopgoblin are at) Eric: What's taking them so long? Ben: They'll be here, Eric, just go with the flow! Hopgoblin: Yeah, and Ash and Tracey bring Brock here to spooky and dark warehouse! (Suddenly a car pulls by, and we see Harley dressed in Misty's clothes and Ivy dressed in her Professor Ivy) Poison Ivy (whispers): Remember the plan, Harl. Harley (whispering): A-Okay, Red. Ben: Hey girls, you're early. It's ?:??, where've you been? Poison Ivy (pretends to be Gwen): Oh we had to wait all day for a cash register to pay for the clothes, but they allowed it to be free. Harley (pretends to be Misty): Yep-a-Rooney, we sure did! How are ya, cuz? Poison Ivy (pretends to be Gwen): Yeah, Ben, how is my cousin doing? (Ben, Eric and Hopgoblin have a look of suspicion) Ben: Fine, we're just waiting for Ash and Tracey to pick Brock up and meet us here. (Meanwhile, Ash and Tracey are luring Brock to the warehouse) Brock: I don't know if I wanna do this. Ash: Come on, Brock, you can do it! Tracey: All you have to do is to stop the ghost and save the day! Brock: Okay, I'll try! Tracey: Ok, this is a trick my father taught me when he was fooled by a certain Sorceress, try to work an angle. Category:Transcript